1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a latch structure and, in particular, to a latch structure that has a hidden latch.
2. Related Art
As the electronic age coming, the demand and the dependence of the electronic products increase. In this consumer-oriented time, not only a competed price of a good product, but also the character and convenience of the product are the key reasons for consumers to purchase or not. Therefore, manufacturers seriously investigate the products according to the demand of consumers.
Hereinafter, a notebook is used as an example. Please refer to FIG. 1, the conventional notebook 1 includes a main body 11 and a cover 12, and the cover 12 is a display. A rear portion 121 of the cover 12 is connected to a rear portion 111 of the main body 11. The cover 12 has a display portion 122 and a back 123 of the cover 12. The cover 12 can be rotated and closed on the main body 11 with either the display portion 122 or the back 123 of the cover 12 facing downward.
The main body 11 comprises at least one retainer 112, at least one magnetic member 113 and at least one button 114. The magnetic member 113 is disposed under the retainer 112. The button 114 and the magnetic member 113 are disposed correspondingly.
The cover 12 comprises at least one first opening 124 on the display portion 122 and at least one opposite second opening 125 on the back 123 of the cover 12. The positions of the first opening 124, the second opening 125 and the retainer 112 are corresponding. The notebook 1 further comprises a hook structure 3, which adjacent to the first opening 124 and the second opening 125.
Please refer to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the hook structure 3 comprises a fixing member 31, a shaft 32, a first spring member 33 and a hook 34. The fixing member 31 is fixed on the cover 12. The hook 34 with a hook portion 341 and a connecting portion 342 pivots on the fixing member 31 through the shaft 32. The hook portion 341 comprises permeable materials. The first spring member 33 with a first end 331 and a second end 332 is disposed on the shaft 32. Due to the resilience of the first spring member 33, the first end 331 and the second end 332 abut one side of the connecting portion 342 when the hook 34 is in an original position (a first site, S1). When an external force, which is greater than the resilience of the first spring member 33 applies to the hook 34, the hook 34 may rotate between the first site S1, a second site S2 and a third site S3. An included angle of the second site S2 and the third site S3 is 180 degree. And, the hook 34 is T shaped.
When the cover 12 is closed on the main body 11 and the hook portion 341 is attracted by the magnetic member 113, so that the hook portion 341 engages the retainer 112, fixing the cover 12 and the main body 11. As shown in FIG. 4A and FIG. 4B, The button 114 further comprises a shelter portion 1141 which can cut off the magnetic force. As shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 4A and FIG. 4B, when the button 114 is forced to move in a first direction, the shelter portion 1141 is moved to a position between the magnetic member 113 and the hook portion 341, reducing the magnetic force exerted thereon. Thus, the magnetic force is less than the resilience of the first spring member 33, and the hook 34 is forced back to the first site. A second spring member 115 is disposed between the button 114 and the magnetic member 113. When the force applied to the button 114 is released, the button 114 is forced by the resilience of the second spring member 115 to move in a second direction. The second direction is opposite to the first direction. Thus, the shelter portion 1141 removes from the magnetic member 113.
In the conventional notebook 1, the hook structure 33 and the button 114 are disposed on the cover 12 and the main body 11, respectively. However, the design of the conventional notebook will increase the fabricating time, further will increase the cost and decrease the yield of the product.
It is therefore a subjective of the invention to provide a latch structure that can solve the above-mentioned problems.